A Hero Out Of You Yet
by Justine Themis
Summary: A young Percy meets a strange man who has more in common with him than he would believe. Set four-five years pre-series. Oneshot.


**Author's Notes: Despite what my profile says, this isn't (technically) my first Percy Jackson story. I tired once a year back, I think, but deleted it because it was never read. Quite frankly, I had no intention of coming back. This fandom scares me sometimes. But I've had this idea swimming around for fair too long and if I don't write it down, I may explode and/or regret it later in life, despite the feeling that this one won't be read either.**

**Spelling mistakes are entirely my own fault. Proofreading my own work is difficult because some times what I think I've written is not actually what has been written. And my sort-of "beta-reader" - my sister who I share a room with - has no interest in reading anything P.J... **

**Also, CC is highly welcomed and kindly encouraged. As a (new) university Creative Writing student, feedback is literally like food for me. *nomnom***

**Note: This is set pre-series… About four-five years pre-series.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Hero Out Of You Yet<br>**

The only time Percy had met the strange man was when he was seven years old.

It had been during the summer. The long days and warm weather made it perfect for trips to the park and Sally Jackson had been more than happy to take her son on a rare evening out on her day off.

It was the time of day when the sun was at its highest and young Percy was sat on one of the benches near the fountain, coolly admiring the clear waters, his short legs swinging from where they hung over the bench. His mother had gone for ice-cream only moments ago and had strictly told him not to move and to stay close to the fountain. "Stay close to the fountain, Percy, it will look after you." she had said with a warm smile before kissing him on the forehead and leaving towards the vendor.

Strict to his mother's words, Percy had not moved from his seat. Though he was becoming restless, his ADHD making him slightly uncomfortable. He wanted nothing more than to run around for a bit and perhaps jump into the fountain, splashing water around his knees and ankles. But he restrained himself. Getting into trouble – even the smallest amount – would mean no ice-cream.

So Percy sat like a good little boy, watching the porcelain statue of the merman in the centre of the fountain as water fell about it and poured from its hand. He tried passing the time by counting the coins beneath the water, having been thrown in by hopeful passer-bys, but lost count very quickly and gave up. There was very little to do sitting on a bench on ones own.

"_Woof!_"

Percy visibly jumped at the very loud, very close bark. He only managed to catch the barest glimpse of brown fur before he was tackled to the bench; not crushed, but definitely pinned under some heavy weight. He yelped, hands latching onto rough fur, before he fruitlessly began struggling.

"No, Argos! _Down boy_!"

The weight lifted itself off Percy. He sat up, slightly shaken but uninjured, and saw a large dog now stood in front of him, staring at him with big, curious eyes. Percy was never very good at knowing the different types of dog-breeds but this one was a large type, with old brown fur that faded grey around the muzzle and long ears shaping a sagging face. Its tail was wagging happily behind it.

Percy wasn't sure what to do exactly, but it (though he assumed it was a 'he') appeared to be a friendly dog. Laughing nervously, he patted the dog gently on the head, "Hello… dog." he said and the dog barked happily in reply.

Behind the animal a man came jogging up beside it, quickly attaching a lead to its collar while breathing heavily from exhaustion. He was a tall man (though virtually everyone was tall from Percy's perspective) and a lot older than Percy's mom, with brown straw-like hair that just barely inched passed his shoulders. But he looked relatively normal in his slightly over-sized sweatshirt and jeans.

The man turned to Percy and smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry about Argos." he said, sending a scolding look towards his dog, who simply licked happily at his shoes, "He doesn't usually jump people like that."

Percy shrugged his shoulders, "S'okay…" he muttered. His mother had warned him about talking to strangers, and that doing so may get him into trouble. But this man seemed familiar and nice for some reason. "Argos is a strange name for a dog," he said, patting Argos on the head again.

The man looked down at his dog with a considering gaze, "Really? I always thought it was a good name. He's named after one of the hounds of Hades, guardians of the Underworld. Appropriate for a loyal and powerful dog, don't you think?"

Percy stared up at him, confusion very clear on his small face, "A what of a what-now?"

The man laughed, "Never mind." He sat down next to Percy on the bench, sighing in relief as he rested into the wood. "Stupid mutt," he joked as Argos bounced up at his owner, "making me chase after you." He turned to Percy with a grin, "I'm Odis, by the way."

"Percy…" the boy said slowly, slightly distracted as Argos came up to him and began nuzzling his head under his hand so that he would pet him more.

Beside him, Odis nodded, almost knowingly had Percy caught a glimpse of it. "No doubt short for Perseus." It wasn't very much a question as it was stating a fact.

"Percy's fine, I don't like Perseus." The young boy pouted slightly as he continued to pet Argos.

Odis shook his head, "Perseus is a fine name. I met a Perseus once – only once, mind you. Brave man. Did a lot of good things. Had a good life with his wife and kids…" Odis trailed off slightly, staring at the sky as he spoke; he began smiling fondly to himself.

"D'you have any kids?" Percy wondered, now scratching Argos absentmindedly behind the ears.

"I do. A son. And a beautiful wife."

Percy only nodded.

Odis continued, his eyes glazed with happiness over the thought of his family, "That's the kind of women any man would want. Smart, beautiful, a little devious when she wants to be. And loyal." He turned to Percy with a softened face, "My wife waited twenty years for me when I left home, never remarried or had anyone else. At that time, she could have had anyone… But she waited."

Percy actually looked up this time while Argos lapped at his hand, his eyes widened slightly in surprise, "Really?"

Odis laughed, "The world works in mysterious ways, Percy, as do people. You just always have to remember that things happen for a reason and you should never give up hope when things become difficult." He gave Percy a sad smile, "You will go through hard times, young Perseus, and I, more than anyone, will understand what you will be going through."

Percy stared up at the man, unsure of what he was saying or what to say back. He didn't understand what had been said but it felt important, as if this man really and truly knew what he was talking about. As if there was some sort of unclear connection that the young boy could not describe.

Percy simply nodded.

The man laughed again and stood up, brushing down the front of his pants with his hands. Argos leapt away from Percy and towards his master's legs. Odis patted him affectionately. "You will learn, my boy." He stretched and sighed heavily. "I must leave now. It was nice meeting you."

"You too…" Percy said, a little unsure. He still felt slightly confused from what Odis had said before and it was still rolling around loosely in his mind.

Odis fiddled with the lead attached to Argos' collar to make sure it was securely attached before turning back to Percy. "Forgive me if I say that I hope we do not meet again for quite some time. It would be terrible if your time ended so soon."

Percy had no idea what he was talking about. "Like twenty years?" he said.

Odis chuckled, "Let's hope not that soon. Goodbye, Perseus Jackson, I wish you a good life." And he turned and began to walk away. But after a few feet he stopped and turned to look over his shoulder with a wide grin, "Oh, and when you do meet Circe, try not to eat or drink anything she gives you. She's a tricky one, she is." And with that, he was gone, his dog Argos following happily beside him.

Percy watched the man leave, confused and speechless, as if something suddenly felt different. He most likely would have thought more on it had his mom not appeared beside him holding two bubblegum ice-pops.

Sally was grinning until she saw her son's face and it fell into something similar of concern, "Percy, is something wrong?" she asked.

Percy turned up to his mother before pointing in the direction that Odis had been, but froze when Percy realised he could no longer see Odis - or Argos, for that matter. They had just vanished from the pathway. Probably into the crowds of people or rounded a corner, but the idea of them vanishing so quickly made him shiver slightly.

He turned back to his mother and smiled, "No, nothing wrong." he said before taking the blue ice-pop from her hand.

* * *

><p>On a near hill overlooking the park, Odis stood with his loyal dog Argos curled up at his feet. But he was no longer drawled in his over-sized sweatshirt and jeans, instead wearing a grey tunic and breeches, lined with silver thread, no longer looking the normal man he had tried to portray. A warm smile took over his face as he watched the young boy on the bench be rejoined with his mother, as he carried on his everyday normal existence. Semi-normal, at least.<p>

"To think," Odis said, to either himself or the sleepy Argos, "what that boy will become."

Argos yawned widely, but suddenly his ear perked up and the old dog stood as another man approached behind them. He was an old man, near twice the age of Odis, dressed in similar, longer and slightly darker robes. He stood only a few feet away before bowing lightly.

A gentle smile showed through the old man's thick beard, "Master Odysseus, it is time to depart. The gate will not stay open much long, I'm afraid."

Odis – or Odysseus – nodded at the elder, "Of course, Eumaeus. We will leave immediately." he said as both he and Argos began to leave, his back turned to the park. Old Eumaeus followed shortly behind.

"Did you meet the boy, Master Odysseus?" Eumaeus asked.

Odysseus grinned widely, laughing up at the heavens, "I did indeed. He's a remarkable young lad. And, oh, the irony of being the son of the one God who despised me for such a lengthy time." His laugh grew louder and more cheery at the thought.

Eumaeus gave his master a questioning look, "Irony?"

"That old Poseidon hated me after I blinded his pompous off-spring Polyphemus the first time." Odysseus' grinned faltered for a moment but grew again just a quickly. "I just hope old Poseidon will be a little more lenient to his own son, don't you agree Eumaeus?"

Eumaeus nodded as the two men and old dog continued to walk, "I do, Master Odysseus."

"To think, we'll make a hero out of him yet."

And with that Odysseus and Eumaeus and his loyal old dog Argos slowly vanished into thin air, leaving only the good-hearted laughter of Odysseus in their wake…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: If you haven't read _The Odyssey_, I highly recommend it. It's a wonderful story. I was a Greek Mythology student in college and reading _The Odyssey_ was one of my favourite parts, but it always made me giggle when I noticed the similarities in Percy Jackson (and I seriously could not stop myself from calling the Laestrygonians "Canadians" more than a few times during class…)**

**This story is actually a sort-of-prequel-but-not-really-sort-of-sister fic to another fanfiction I _want_ to do – a multi-chapter adventure/drama, of sorts – based around a similar idea and similarities of Percy and Odysseus. (I know Percy has some similarities to others like Jason, Hercules and sometimes Perseus, but I'm focusing mainly on Odysseus.) But I don't know whether I'll be doing that any time soon, I guess it depends how well I do in this scary fandom.**

**Thanks for reading and here's hoping I'll be writing for this archive again in the near future. **

**~ Justine Themis**


End file.
